Which is the Truth
by Valasca
Summary: Ichigo gets abducted from his world and into Hueco Mundo where he is Aizen's prisoner. The longer he stays there the more confused he becomes. Which is the truth and who is his heart yearning for?
1. Chapter 1

It was late into the evening and Ichigo was doing his homework which consisted of every subject from math to english. _'Jeez so much damn homework,'_ Ichigo thought as he looked at his clock. It read 9:30 pm and he wasn't even halfway done with the stack of books and worksheets. Ichigo leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing a hand across his tired eyes trying to wipe away the sleepiness. _'I need some coffee.'_ He walked down stairs and into the kitchen where he started up the coffee maker and leaned against the counter waiting for it to finish. Just as he started to pour the delicious drink Rukia came running down the stairs.

"Ichigo, there's a hollow!"

"What? This early in the morning!" Ichigo quickly took off upstairs and grabbed Kon.

"Hey! Ichigo what are you doing?" asked Kon.

"Sorry, need the candy," Ichigo quickly mumbled. The candy popped out and he quickly swallowed it turning into his soul form. "Let's go, Rukia." They ran out of the house and jumped onto a near by roof.

"The hollow's position is north of us and it's heading east," Rukia explained. They took off into a flash step, closing in on the hollow.

"Rukia, something doesn't feel right."

Grimmjow awoke laying in a uncomfortable position and could feel that it was already late morning. Pushing his rebelling body out of bed, he got into the shower. He stepped out and put on his usual outfit consisting of a open top and pants. Just as he was walking back into his room there was a knock on his door. He went over and opened it reveling a random arrancar. "Lord Aizen has requested your presence."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute," replied Grimmjow closing the door. He went over to where he kept Pantera and put her in his sheath, then left the room heading down to Aizen's throne room. He knocked and entered when he heard Aizen say "Enter Grimmjow." Pushing open the doors, Grimmjow walked up and bowed before him.

"Grimmjow, do you know why you were called here?"

"Whatever you think I did, Nnoritra did it!" exclaimed Grimmjow.

"That's not the reason I called you but we can get back to that. I called you here for a mission, to capture Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What? You mean that soul reaper, why?"

"I plan to use him for the war. He has special powers that I find intriguing. The powers of healing and enhancing the abilities of the people around him by covering them in his spiritual energy. His ability to heal far exceeds that of Orihime. No only that but he is extremely powerful. With his powers we would have a great advantage against the Soul Society. I do plan to be rid of Orihime when Ichigo is caught. She no longer holds my interest."

"That's interesting and all but without Kurosaki's cooperation your plan is going to fail."

"If his family and friends are threatened, he would do anything to keep them safe. Even if it means giving up his freedom."

"Okay, but if he has to join our side then his friends and family are still in danger."

"Yes that's true, but he doesn't know that. While he is here, we will slowly change his mind about the Soul Society. The Soul Society had never done anything for him and we can use that to our advantage. I expect you to succeed, Grimmjow. I won't tolerate any failure." Grimmjow stood and opened up a Garganta that led to Karakura Town.

Ichigo and Rukia were closing in on the hollow and he could feel that this wasn't just a normal hollow but an arrancar. "Well, nice to meet you again shinigami."

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked at the espada that was standing in the air. The espada himself had his hands in his pockets as he stared amusingly at Ichigo.

"I've been ordered to come and get you. So, will you come nicely or is there going to be some complications?"

"No way I'm going with you," Ichigo said as he grabbed his sword while Rukia grabbed the hilt of hers.

"I was hoping you would pick that one. You better be ready shinigami!" Grimmjow yelled as he flew straight at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly brought up a block and connected his blade with Grimmjow's. Ichigo swung his sword out breaking the connection and leaping back.

"Rukia stay out of this," Ichigo growled as he glared at Grimmjow.

"Yeah not like you can do much anyways shorty. Well besides make a ton of ice," Grimmjow said while laughing at the small black haired girl.

"Oh yeah well this ice maker is going to kick your—"

"Rukia I said stay out of this," Ichigo yelled at Rukia. Grimmjow laughed at them some more before calming down. Ichigo was the first one to make a move this time. "Bankai!" He rushed at Grimmjow swinging his sword only for it to be grabbed by Grimmjow. Grimmjow took advantage of Ichigo's momentary immobility and used his other arm to send a punch to Ichigo's gut. He was sent flying through air and he connected hard with the ground and slid about 50 meters.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled.

"_Dammit_." Ichigo pushed off the ground and his body hurt. He pulled his sword back into position and got ready for the next attack. They continued to trade blows back and forth. _'__This is getting me nowhere.__' _

" I have to say that you are doing quite well against me shinigami but we really need to finish this. I do have shit to do."

"I've said it before, I'm not going with you."

"Alright then." Grimmjow took off in the direction of Ichigo's house.

"Ichigo, he's going to your house!" Rukia said after she realized where he was going. Ichigo took off at his top speed. There was only one reason why Grimmjow was heading towards his house, his family.

"Karin, Ichigo, dad dinner is ready." Yuzu had just finished setting the table and was about to start brining the food over.

"Yuzu, you always make the most delicious food."

"Thanks dad. Sorry that I made it really late. I had to run to the store and buy things."

"Don't worry about it hun." They sat down and waited for Ichigo to come down.

"Where's Ichigo?" Karin was getting impatient and the smell of the food was making it even harder to resist. "You know what, I will go get him." With that said Karin got up from the table and headed upstairs toward Ichigo's room. Once she reached the door she started knocking. "Ichigo, dinner is ready so get downstairs." There was no response, not even a noise from the room. "Ichigo?" Then suddenly there was a crash from downstairs and a scream. Karin ran downstairs to find a guy with blue hair holding her sister and her dad out cold. _"__What the hell?__"_

"So is this one of your sisters strawberry?" Grimmjow asked himself as he raised the girl higher up to see her better. "Yep looks like you."

"Put her down!" Karin ran across the room towards him with a soccer ball under her arm. Once in the right position she kicked the ball with all her might right at his head. Grimmjow saw this and dodged by moving his head quickly to the left.

"You're going to regret doing that." Grimmjow walked over to her and picked her up also. When Ichigo arrived, the espada was holding both his sisters and his dad was down on the ground. Karin was trying to land a kick on him but he held her out far enough so she couldn't reach. "You finally arrived. Now shinigami, will you come with me or will there be some "accident" in which your sister's die?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters just my ideas.

_Italics- thoughts_

* * *

Grimmjow walked through the Garganta and arrived at Las Noches only to be greeted by Ulquiorra .

"Seems you were able to do it," Ulquiorra said as he walked up the Grimmjow.

"Yeah he wasn't much of a challenge. Now I need to get him to Aizen." Grimmjow walked around Ulquiorra and up to the throne room where he knew Aizen was waiting. He knocked and waited...and waited...and waited, seconds ticked by that turned into minutes. _'What the fuck, did he fall asleep or some shit? Well, better knock again.'_ He knocked again and waited...and waited...and waited. _'Oh my god.'_

"Come in Grimmjow."

_'Finally.'_ Grimmjow walked in and set the shinigmai down in front of Aizen.

"Here you go, just what you ordered."

"I'm glad you were successful. Now we can start the second phase of the plan. To make sure there are no complications in the plan you, Grimmjow, are going to be the one to watch him."

"WHAT?! Why me? Give him to Ulquiorra."

"He's already watching someone and besides you're the only one I can spare for this job at this time. He will be put into the room that has been specifically designed to hold him and you will be his caretaker. If any problems arise with the shinigami, them I expect you to take care of it swiftly and efficiently. Am I understood?"said Aizen as he narrowed his eyes. The look on Aizen's face said that he demanded an answer and it better be a positive one.

"Tsk, whatever." Grimmjow walked down the hallway carrying the unconscious bundle in his arms. The surrounding arrancar stared on with curious looks at the espada who was holding the famous shinigami. He came up to the room and kicked the door open, dropping the shinigami ungracefully on the couch. _'Jeez, why do I have to be the one watch him? I want to fight him not babysit him and Aizen thinks he can just drop him on me?' _Grimmjow turned around and left the room to go down to the commons to grab something to eat.

"Would you look at that Grimmjow's back and he didn't fail! Well, they do say there's a first time for everything," said espada number five, Nnoitra.

"Shut up Nnoitra," replied the blue haired man as he walked past the table that Szayel, Nnoitra, and Yammy were sitting at. He wasn't in the mood to be dealing with the childish remarks the twig always blurted out of his giant loud ass mouth. "If you know what's best for you then you would shut the fuck up."

"Ouch, looks like someone is in a pissy mood. Did you get your ass chewed off by Aizen?" Nnoitra asked with a cocky smirk.

"Oh? Like you do everyday? Considering that you don't really do much, you must have a pretty big ass to chew," Grimmjow said as he grabbed a bag of chips from the nearby cupboard and sat down at a table facing Nnoritra while putting his feet up on the table.

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes in anger at Grimmjow's last statement. "Well at least all the missions that Lord Aizen had assigned me have been a success. Compared to your flunking record it's no wonder you're numbered six and I'm number five."

"At least all my failing with all my talented abilities have allowed me to retain position number six while you and all your successful missions have only gotten you the position of number five."

"He got you there Nnoitra," said an amused looking Yammy.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a mission to do which is far too important for any of you to be apart of." Grimmjow stood up abruptly from the table and crushed the plastic bag into a ball before throwing it directly at Nnoitra. The ball successfully deflected off his head and into the trash can. Grimmjow ignored the sound of protest that was coming from Nnoitra. He grabbed a bunch of food and walked to his captives room.

* * *

**"King, King wake up!" **Ichigo opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his hollow Shiro.

"Shiro?"

**"Good you're awake. I was getting a little worried."**

"My inner world? What happened?" Ichigo asked as he looked around at the tall buildings.

**"You were taken by an arrancar with blue hair." **Suddenly all the memories of that night came rushing back to him.

"Grimmjow."

"Ichigo, I suggest you wake up. I feel the presence of the one you call Grimmjow coming closer," replied Zangetsu. He was stand on the pole where is always is watch Shiro and Ichigo.

As Ichigo's conscience slowly drifted back and the first thing he noticed was a slight pain that was coming from his right arm that folded awkwardly beneath him. Ichigo shifted his weight off his arm and rolled onto his side. His bed was strangely more comfortable than usual and he wondered if his dad had secretly bought him a new bed. Opening his eyes he quickly found out that he was not in his room and he did not have a new bed.

Ichigo was currently laying on a lush sofa on the left side of the room with a long grey rug on the floor beneath a nearby white coffee table. Next to the sofa was a white chair. There was a small open window near the top of his room letting in the moonlight which illumined the room. Besides the few furniture items the room was mostly plain with the exception of a single white door to his right. In addition, an adjoining bathroom with an open door stood straight across from the couch.

_'What, a couch and no bed?'_ Ichigo thought once he had finished observing the room. A click from the door snapped Ichigo from his thoughts as he glanced nervously at the door._ 'Great who is it going to be? Aizen, Gin, Ulquiorra?' _

The door swung open, revealing the last person he had expected to see. "Grimmjow?"

"Good morning sleeping beauty, I got you something to eat," Grimmjow said as he brought some food over to Ichigo.

"Why am I here?" replied Ichigo with a irritated face.

"Sorry, can't tell you that." Grimmjow sat on the chair that was next to the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Now, when you're done eating you need to change into the cloths that are sitting in the bathroom for you and uh feel free to take a shower while your at it, you kinda need it."

"No, I'm not changing."

"Don't make this difficult shinigmai. Just put the damn cloths on." Ichigo finished his food and walking into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he turned around to look for said cloths. There waiting for him on counter next to the sink were the white and black cloths that belonged to the people that serves Aizen. With a sigh he turned on the shower and stripped. The water felt nice as it ran from his head, down his chest, and down his leg onto the floor, bringing all the dirt he had acquired with his fight with Grimmjow.

Ichigo stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. He took the towel and dried himself off while looking at the clothes._ 'Well, I have nothing else to change into besides that.'_ Ichigo took the clothes and put them on. The outfit consisted of a coat that went down to his knees with a black band that went across his midsection and underneath was a black tank top. The pants looked like his soul reaper version but white and he had black socks with white sandals. Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and into the room.

"Not bad but your orange hair stands out a little," said Grimmjow as he looked Ichigo over.

"And yours doesn't?"

"Nope. Mine is a cool color which looks good with other cool colors while yours is a warm color and well, doesn't look good with anything. Anyways get some sleep, your gonna be here a while and you better get comfortable," Grimmjow said as he stood up and started for the door.

"Wait, Orihime's here. I want to see her."

"Now now shinigmai your in no position to be making demands. The girl is fine and if you behave maybe you will get to see her. Now goodbye." Grimmjow walked out and closed the door. After a little bit there was a click indicating that the door was now locked.

_'What am I going to do now?'_ Ichigo thought as he sat on the couch looking up at the window that held the moon of Hueco Mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters just my ideas.

Italics- thoughts

* * *

Aizen walked down the hallway that lead to the laboratory of Szayelaporro Grantz. He had a new idea in mind that he knew that Szayel would know how to make a reality. Knocking twice he entered the lab and saw that it was a bit of a mess. "Nnoitra, if that's you I told you no. Oh, Lord Aizen what can I help you with?" Szayel asked as he came around a corner.

"Syayel, I want you to make Ichigo an arrancar. He is to join our ranks. I don't care how you do it. Can I leave it to you?"

"Of course. Now is there a time limit in which you want him an arrancar?"

"I want him turned before his friends come to rescue him." Aizen then turned to leave the lab. "Also, clean up a little would you."

* * *

Ichigo was bored out of him mind. He gave up on trying to find a way out an hour ago. The walls seemed to be invincible. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a Grimmjow running at him._ 'What the hell?' _When Grimmjow got to him he clicked a collar like band around Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo felt like he had been hit by a bus and became limp on the couch. "There, almost forgot that, Grimmjow said as he looked down at Ichigo.

"What did you do to me?" He really felt like dieing. He lifted his head to try to look at the thing that was placed around his neck.

"Nothing much, just a retsu restrainer. Now go to sleep. You can't stay awake all the time or are you waiting that your friends are coming for you? How cute," Grimmjow said as he laughed.

"Yes, I do believe that they are coming for me and Orihime."

"Yeah yeah, keeping telling yourself that. Without you, the soul society doesn't have enough power to even be a match against us. If they do come here as you say then they will be slaughtered and you will have a front row seat."

"You're disgusting, you cold hearted bastard!" Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's naive words.

"Shinigami, I have no heart. No hollow does. Well I suppose that I should take you to lunch." Waving a hand, Ichigo followed Grimmjow out into the hallway and down many corridors. They reach a door that had the words Cafeteria above it. Grimmjow push the door open with one hand and walked in. Inside were Ulquiorra, Szayel, Stark, Lilynette, Harribel and of course Nnoitra. Stark was asleep with Lilynette poking him, Ulquiorra seemed to be ignoring everyone, and Harribel Nnoitra, and Szayel were in a conversation.

"Yo Grimmjow, I see you brought the new prisoner along with you." Nnorita said as he got up from the table. "You look nice in our outfit."

"Piss off twig, we're just here for food."

"My, aren't we all."

"Say one more thing and I can promise you a world of hurt."

"If you want a fight then bring it on!" By now the two of them were face to face. Ichigo rolled his eyes and look around once more. He notice the one with pink hair walking toward him.

"You must be Kurosaki Ichigo. I am Szayelaporro Grantz but you can call me Szayel. You must be hungry, come I shall get you something."

"Nice to meet you and thanks." _'This guy kinda creeps me out.' _Ichigo sat down at a table and waited for Szayel to return.

"Sorry, there isn't as much of an option of food as there is in the world of the living," Szayel said as he set down a try of food.

"That's fine and thanks." He watched as Szayel sat down opposite of him. "Do you by any chance know where Orihime is?"

"The one with the orange hair like yours? Yes, she is in her room." Ichigo took a bite of the food and it was disgusting. Nothing like the food Grimmjow brought him. He must of went to the world of the living for food, which is weird.

"Is it possible that I could see her?"

"Maybe, but you would have to clear that with Ulquiorra over there. He's her overseer." Szayel pointed to the espada with the black hair and green tear marks on his face. Ichigo got up after eating his food and was hit by a wave of dizziness. "Whoa." Ignoring his head he headed over to where Ulquiorra was siting. He looked up as Ichigo approached.

"I hear that you're the one that is holding Orihime."

"Yes, that is correct."

"I want to see her." As he said this he got a serious look on his face. Ulquiorra studied him for a bit.

"No, you may not see her."

"What, why?"

"Ichigo there you are." Grimmjow walked over to them. "Never thought that you could loss someone in this room," he muttered.

"Grimmjow keep a better watch on your prisoner if you are losing him in a room like this," Ulquiorra said as he moved his gaze to the blue haired man approaching.

"What I do is none of your business, you vampire. Come on, I see that you already ate so lets go." Grimmjow turned to walk away but found that Ichigo wasn't following.

"Grimmjow, I want to see Orihime."

"Urg, lets talk about that later. Now, come on I have stuff to do than baby sit you." Ichigo and Grimmjow left the room and headed back to the room where Ichigo was being kept.

"Vampire?" Ulquiorra muttered to himself.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo made it to the room and walked inside. "As I said before I have stuff to do, so behave and stay in this room."

"Yeah, well it's not like I can leave anyways." Ichigo walked over to the couch and sat down.

"If you desperately need something find Ulquiorra or Harribel. I don't trust like anyone else. Actually, I don't trust anybody." He walked out of the room and like before there was a soft click of the door locking.

"Another day to come tomorrow." Ichigo sat up at looked at the door. "And tomorrow I will see Orihime."


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was awoken by the sound of the lock coming undone and waited for someone to enter but no one did. '_Odd.__' _He got up and walked over to the door and tried the knob. To his surprise the door opened. Ichigo looked around the hallway but didn't find anyone which was very confusing. Suddenly Szayel appeared out of nowhere. "Hi there Ichigo, Grimmjow asked me to watch you for the day."

"Great."

"Don't be like that I'm sure we can find something entertaining to do. Come along." Szayel motioned with his hand for Ichigo to follow him. The walked for quite a ways which had Ichigo wondering where the hell they were going.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh someplace."

"That's helpful," Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes. They came up to a door that seemed to be on the farthest side of Los Noches.

"We're here." Szayel opened the door and walked inside. "Come in Ichigo." Ichigo wasn't sure if he should follow the man inside but with nowhere else to go without being chased he went inside. As he entered he looked around and noticed that the place looked like a lab of sorts. There was even a table with a huge light overhead that he has seen in movies. Once again Szayel appeared out of nowhere and was next to him. "Welcome to my lab." As he said this he gestured around the room.

"Looks…..nice." Ichigo didn't want to piss off the guy. In ways Szayel relates to Mayuri which sent a cold shiver down Ichigo's spine. He didn't notice that Szayel had left his side and was now standing behind him. Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his neck and his hand flew to the area to find a dart.

"What… is…th.." Ichigo fell to the ground with a thud and Szayel lowering the dart gun.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Szayel walked over and picked up Ichigo to lay him on the table. "He really is defenseless with that collar on. Well, now time to get to work."

Grimmjow had finished his mission and just got back. He decided to make his way to Szayel's to see how his prisoner was doing. "Ah there you are." Grimmjow turned around and saw Gin walking toward him.

"What the hell do you want." Grimmjow turned to face him as Gin came to a stop in front of him.

"Oh I just wanted to know how you're doing." Gin had that creepy smile he always wore which made the situation even more scary.

"I'm doing fine, now piss off." Grimmjow started to continue on his way but Gin stepped in front of him.

"Let's talk for a bit."

Szayel set to work on accomplishing his orders from Aizen. He loaded up a syringe with a dark red liquid and cleaned the spot for the injection. Once everything was ready he inserted the liquid into Ichigo and checked to to make sure that he didn't react violently to the foreign substance. "All is good." Then he sensed that Grimmjow had returned and hurriedly picked up Ichigo. He left his lab and make his way back to the room and set him down on the bed. Just as he finished Grimmjow entered the room and saw Ichigo was on the bed along with Szayel in the room also. "Um he was tired and passed out." That was the only excuse that Szayel could think of at the moment. Grimmjow wasn't known for being smart so he hoped this worked and didn't get Grimmjow angry in any way, shape, or form.

"Wow, he must be something if he can pass out from doing nothing." Grimmjow walked over to the bed and looked down at Ichigo. "Since I'm back you can leave Szayel." Szayel nodded and left the room.

Ichigo woke up some time later and looked around room to find Grimmjow reading a book. "Amazing." Grimmjow reluctantly looked up from his book, which was getting to a good part.

"What is?"

"You reading a book."

"Shinigami, you don't know what I do in my spare time." Grimmjow seemed to get upset at Ichigo's comment.

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't get mad, just saying that I didn't think you would read at all. And about your spare time, it seems like you fight most of the time in my perception, so to find you relaxing and reading is kinda of off for me." Grimmjow rolled his eyes at that comment. Silence fell upon the room and Ichigo's thoughts went back to when he was with Szayel. Now that he thinks back he can't remember how he got here. Grimmjow got up from his seat and stretched. "Grim…"

"Let's go." Grimmjow started heading for the door expecting Ichigo to follow him.

"What, where are we going?" Ichigo got off of the bed and followed Grimmjow out the door. They walked down the hallway. Ichigo hasn't been there for that long so he was lost as Grimmjow led through Los Noches. Soon they arrived at a huge room that was ver spacious. "What are we doing here?" Ichigo asked as they entered the large room.

"We are going to spar."

"I don't have be sword idiot." He watched as Grimmjow walked over to one side of the room and retrieved an item. As he walked closer he noticed it was Zangetsu. "My sword." Grimmjow threw the sword at Ichigo and he caught it but almost dropped it in the process.

"Sitting around doing nothing gets annoying."

"I knew it, you fight most of the time."

"No more talking, fighting time." Grimmjow unleashed Pantera and stood ready. Ichigo also took ahold of his sword and stood ready. "Don't cry when I kick your ass shinigami."

"Same to you pussy."

"Now you've done it." Grimmjow flew at Ichigo and they began their spar. At first, their attacks were careful, trying to figure out each others weaknesses and as time progressed the attacks got more brutal. A half and hour in and both Grimmjow and Ichigo were panting from exhaustion. Neither wanting to give in to the other.


End file.
